


Lost Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what are you waiting for? 'Cause someone could love you more. I'm just a <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOngbw-6ZT4">lost boy</a> .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the only person that can ever break through my writer's block. Love you, Sarah!

 “Who’s that?” Dean motioned to the boy leaning against the railing with a cigarette in his mouth and a bored look in his eyes.

“That’s Cas. He doesn’t really hang around anyone anymore…” Jo sighed and Dean suddenly noticed the sadness in her eyes.

The Winchesters had moved in to the house next to Jo’s right after New Years and Dean and her immediately bonded over their love for weapons and burgers. He already thought of her as a sister and his heart was crushed when he saw that look on her face.

“Were you guys friends?” She shrugged and Dean could tell she was trying to play it down and leave it in the past but he was too curious to let her do it. “What happened?”

Jo took her time and looked at her feet while they crossed the parking lot. She only spoke when they were in the safety of Dean’s car where no one would hear them.

“His mom killed herself. His dad left him with his uncle and that was the last everyone heard of him.” She talked fast in an attempt of getting the subject over with.

“Shit.” Dean said in the lack of anything better. When he drove past the school as they left the parking lot he couldn’t help but look at those stairs again. Sure enough, there the boy was, hands in his pockets while he stepped on what was left of the cigarette.

“Yeah.” Jo followed Dean’s gaze then looked at the phone in her hands when the building couldn’t be seen anymore.

_~~Just some dumb kid trying to kid myself that I got my shit together~~ _

“What are you thinking about?” Cas asked as he hugged Dean and stared at their photos on the wall, displayed for everyone to see.

“The first time I ever saw you.”

“Were you immediately struck by how beautiful I am?” After years, Dean was prepared for that kind of answer and knew exactly what to say back.

“I was, actually.” It amazed Dean how no matter the time they have been together, Cas still paused whenever Dean said something like that.

“Do you have to ruin all my jokes?” Cas kissed just below Dean’s ear and tightened his arms around him.

“Do you have to be a dick all the time?” Dean smiled as he felt Cas laugh against his neck.

“Yes.” He was smiling too as their lips met in a sweet kiss. “You couldn’t leave without it.” And they both knew it was as true as it was reciprocal.

“Come on, the furniture won’t assemble itself.”

Cas groaned. “Do we have to?” He asked as Dean pulled him by the hand.

“Unless you want to sleep on the floor tonight.” Dean picked up the instructions page and tried to make sense of the words.

“As long as you’re with me I really don’t give a shit.” Cas smirked when Dean’s head immediately shot up to look at him. “See? I can be lame too.”

_~~I’ll leave you one last kiss on your pillow before I fly away~~ _

“Why don’t you care about what people say?” They were watching the sky as they lied on a clearing a few miles away from their neighborhood when the question came up.

“Why should I?” Dean felt Cas’ hand twist and loosened his grip so he could let go; he didn’t.

Cas didn’t answer and Dean could practically _see_ the wheels inside his head turning trying to find arguments to prove everyone at their school right.

“Because I have a weird music taste and will take you to the dark side.” Dean heard the smile on Castiel’s voice and changed his position so that he was leaning on his elbow and looking at him.

“Well, you’re a good lay so…” Cas laughed out loud and put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck so he could pull him for a kiss.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Winchester.” They kissed for a moment and when Dean pulled away Cas knew he was about to get serious.

“This right here is all I care about. Fuck everyone else, you’re the only one that matters to me.”

“Need to check my blood sugar after all that…” Cas whispered staring at Dean’s lips. Dean didn’t care, he knew that was Cas’ first response to affection.

“Don’t ruin the moment, Castiel.” Dean muttered before pulling lightly at his hair for better access to his neck.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

_~~Go get running, won’t you hurry? While it’s light out, while it’s early~~ _

Dean knew for months that day was coming but still he wasn’t ready for the rush of anxiety that took over him the moment he heard Cas unlock the front door to the apartment they shared. He busied himself with dinner and avoided saying anything until he couldn’t do it anymore. ~~~~

“Hey.” Cas kissed him on the cheek and leaned against the balcony next to the stove.

“Hey, how was the interview?” Dean glanced at Castiel and the butterflies danced in his stomach.

“It was great… Better than I expected.” Cas noticed their food was almost done and moved to set the table.

“Well, you’ve always been too much of a pessimist.” Dean laughed when he felt a slap on his arm and for a moment, his nerves ease down a bit.

“And how was your day?” It suddenly hit Dean how the Castiel he met six years ago would cringe at how domestic that sounded and he nearly let out another laugh.

“Well, I… I got you something.” He turned the fire off and took a deep breath before looking at Cas. This was it. “If you want it, I mean.”

“Alright…” Cas frowned and Dean wanted to hit himself for how nervous he was. The words took their sweet time out of him and he could see Castiel getting more and more confused as time passed. “What is it, Dean?”

“I’m not…” He cleared his throat and started again, this time with a small smile dancing on his lips. “I’m not going to say much because honestly I don’t think I need to. We’ve been through some shit together and I’ll be first to admit some days left me wondering if we were even gonna make it. But we did, Cas… And seeing where we are today I’m sure all those hard times were worth it. You gave me so much already, but I… I just need to ask one more thing.”

Dean pulled the velvet box from his pocket and got down on one knee, rejoicing on the look of complete shock he received and the tears starting to roll down Cas’ face.

“Will you marry me?”

Cas pulled Dean up and hugged as tight as he could. “Is there even any option other than _fuck yes_?”

_~~Shouldn’t stay too long ‘cause we’re both too young to give into forever~~ _

 “You’re the best thing that happened to me in years.” The words came out choked, as if pushing their way out of Cas’ mouth.

“Then why are you trying so hard to push me away?” Dean asked and it sounded like an accusation.

“Because you deserve better!” Cas took a step back with the force of his answer and they both stood there looking at each other, wondering how the hell they managed to get there.

“And what do you deserve, Cas? To be alone?” Dean fought the urge to take a step closer. “Because I think that’s bullshit.”

“I want you to leave.” It was soft and pleading enough to sound like Castiel was asking Dean the exact opposite.

“That’s not fair, you…” Dean took a deep breath and tried again. “You can’t just decide we’re over.”

“Is there even anything to end?” And Dean knew he was right, he knew that neither of them ever made a move to name whatever it was they had. He was sure his heart belong to Castiel but what was it good for when those blue eyes were too scared to see it?

“I’m in love with you, Cas… God knows why, but I am.” Dean paused just enough to see the look of pure shock on Castiel’s face but he couldn’t stop the words from coming out. “And I know that somewhere in that freezing heart of yours you feel something for me too. You can’t just throw this away.”

“Please…” Cas whispered and he sounded like a kid begging his parents to believe there is a monster under the bed. Arguing with Cas right then would only hurt them both so Dean did the best thing he could think of before leaving:

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow”, he promised.

_~~So what are you waiting for? ‘Cause someone could love you more~~ _

“Do you think we’ll ever get tired of this?” Castiel asked as he traced invisible constellations on Dean’s chest.

“Of what?” Dean’s hand lazily caressed Cas’ hair, a habit acquired with the years.

“Being together like this, just lying in bed pretending the world is not complete chaos right outside our door. This feeling of finality that seems to engulf us.”

“I hope not.” Dean played with the ring on Cas’ left hand. “I like to think this is it for us.”

Cas stopped what he was doing and moved so that their foreheads were touching. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Dean asked after a kiss.

“Saving me.” Castiel gave Dean a look that showed how ridiculous he felt for that word choice.

“You saved yourself, Cas. I was just there for moral support and some cuddles.” They both smiled as Dean pulled Cas in for another kiss, longer this time.

“For finding me, then.”

_~~Just a lost boy, not ready to be found~~ _

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://wolfieb.co.vu/).


End file.
